warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
A Singing Sensation
Note: this episode contains flashing lights during sunshine lollipops and rainbows, children can be heard singing with 9 volt first appearance as we introduce Kidware: Jordan, Eva, Rhys, Adam, Zoe, Matthew, Libby, Elliot, Hannah And Emma first appearance of natalie The episode became the number one spot Natalie’s outfit In part 1, she wears a cami catsuit, a clutch bag, hoop earrings, belt and red boots in part 2, she wears a striped sequin minidress, feather earrings, necklace and black boots Transcript part 1 Natalie: hey 5 volt, can you sign your son up 5 volt: of course (After signing up) 5 volt: there fronk: hey, it looks like your in a singing contest 9 volt: yay! (Sings a high note) I hope so (The next morning) Emma: hey guys, it's time to go to the concert and sing some songs. Adam: that’s right, We get to sing some songs Jordan: Yeah, let's do it. 9 volt: Wait, are you really going to sing some songs? natalie: and what about the others, they’re Gonna sing songs? 9 volt: how many songs have they sung? natalie: loads 9 volt: Oh, ok, that’s going to be awesome, (pauses, then take my breath away plays) wh-wha? Who are you? natalie: i’m Natalie bitzblock, nice to meet you (Music stops, at diamond city elementary) natalie: this contest will be a 50s and 60s songs sung by all girls 5 volt: ok kid, one, two, three 9 volt: Lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop Lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop Call my baby lollipop Tell you why His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie And when he does his shaky rockin' dance Man, I haven't got a chance I call him, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop Sweeter than candy on a stick Huckleberry, cherry or lime If you had a choice he'd be your pick But lollipop is mine Lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop Crazy way he thrills me Tell you why Just like a lightning from the sky He loves to kiss me till I can't see straight Gee, my lollipop is great I call him, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop Lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop Lollipop 5 volt: well done 9 volt: YEAH!! (At diamond city elementary) Announcer: And now here he is with the super girls medley, it's 9 volt! 9 volt: Hey, is he really goin' out with her? There he is, let's ask him Hey man, is that your ring she's wearin'? Uh, huh Man, it must be great ridin' with her Are you pickin' her up after school today? Uh, huh By the way where'd you meet her I met her at the candy store She turned around and smiled at me You get the picture? Yeah, we see That's when she fell for The leader of the pack lulu: good job, keep going! 9 Volt: It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry if I want to You would cry too if it happened to you Nobody knows where my Johnny has gone But Judy left the same time Why was he holding her hand When he's supposed to be mine It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry if I want to You would cry too if it happened to you Playin' my records, keep dancin' all night But leave me alone for a while Till Johnny's dancin' with me I've got no reason to smile It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry if I want to You would cry too if it happened to you Judy and Johnny just walked through the door Like a queen with her king Oh what a birthday surprise Judy's wearin' his ring lulu: your helping me for the contest? I wanna here more 9 volt: I wanna be Bobby's girl I wanna be Bobby's girl That's the most important thing to me-ee And if I was Bobby's girl If I was Bobby's girl What a faithful, thankful girl I'd be (sunshine lollipops and rainbows starts) 9 volt: Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together Brighter than a lucky penny When you're near the rain just disappears, dear And I feel so fine Just to know that you are mine My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows That's how this refrain goes Come on, join in, everybody Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way When you're in love to stay Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together Brighter than a lucky penny When you're near the rain just disappears, dear And I feel so fine Just to know that you are mine My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows That's how this refrain goes Come on, join in everybody (Children joining in singing with 9 volt) Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way 'Cause you're in love You're in love And love is here to stay (Everyone Applause) 9-volt: thank you! Thank you! Ha ha! Part 2 9 volt: I wanted to become a real singer (thinks) What i’ll Do? 5 volt: hey 9 volt, check out this commercial, Hmmm? (Turns on tv) 18 volt: The children of diamond city elementary are very imperative for 9 volt during a singing sensation, it’s the 9 volt doll, and he’s not only a gamer, but a gamer who signed up for a singing contest 9 volt doll: let’s sing my song together! 18 volt: he can talk, and sing songs with him (kids singing with 9 volt) (Cut to two kids in swimsuits and in the bath with 9 volt) 18 volt: also, when your in the bathtub, the doll will sing to you 9 volt doll: Hey kid, let’s play with the bubbles and sing kid: ok (Cut to a kid snuggling in bed and holding 9 volt) 18 volt: and the doll can sing you a lullaby 9 volt doll: i’m Gonna sing you a lullaby, close your eyes 18 volt: with a money back gaurantee, you can take him anywhere, also, this doll is great for this year’s Birthday or holiday gift, you can ask about the dance instructional video teaching you how to do the song super 9 volt, you must be 16 or older to call, so charge your visa or MasterCard, and have your credit card ready and call, 1-800 123 4500 5 volt: so hows that? 9 volt: so cool! (at diamond city elementary) natalie: my diary has glitter and stickers on that (Giggles) 18 volt: Oh natalie, yours have never asked natalie: let’s see... (reads) dear diary, today I was on dribble‘s Taxi, and I carried a handbag and stuff and I went for a shopping spree 18 volt: ok. Spitz: Hello-o-o 18 volt: whoa! How did you get here Kat: the contest already started? 18 volt: waiting for the girl, waiting for the girl (then, someone enters) 18 volt: (shocks as he sees 9 volt Wearing a black midriff top and skirt, white trainers and his hair tied up a ponytail) 9 volt, how did you 9 volt: (acts like a girl) you know me, man, i’m 9 volt, and how am I the star of the super girls ad, with this rose I gave you, all the love that I gave you 18 volt: aw, thanks (reads the note) 9 volt, good luck on your singing contest 9 volt: like it? 18 volt: yeah 9 volt: It looks like the i’m Called up for the contest 18 volt: ok, your doing the medley! 9 volt: Step aside little sugar honeybun, and I'll show you what a real singer can do. (At the contest, he sees an audience of children from Each schools they went) 9 volt: wow! They are... (sees male students singing on stage) that’s... nice (at the dressing room) tony: your six point three seconds late! 9 volt: oops! Must’ve been talking to 18 volt Natalie: Yeah! You must’ve come here before the contest starts 9 volt: sorry, but how did you like my outfit? Tony: what outfit? 9 volt: that midriff And skirt i’ve Looked like mona natalie: oh, ok, but you go to the stage 9 volt: thanks, I hope i Should do good! Thanks to lulu for helping me for the contest, and i’ve Signed up for the singing contest Wario: (doing a drumroll) Mona: Ladies and gentlemen! please welcome our next singer, the gamer who's pure, who smiles, drops off fronk, and who’s really gonna keep it alive. Get ready to shake it up and dance the night away. I'm talking about, you know what I mean, 9-Volt is in the house! 9 volt: Hey, baby, alright! (taps the microphone) I met him at the candy store He turned around and smiled at me You get the picture? -Yes, we see That's when I fell for the Leader of the Pack 18 volt: (snake hiss) 9 volt: My folks were always putting him down -Down, down They said he came from the wrong side of town -What you mean when you say that he came from the wrong side of town? They told me he was bad But I knew he was sad That's why I fell for the Leader of the Pack 18 volt: (doing a snake hiss) 9 volt: One day my Dad said, "Find someone new" I had to tell my Jimmy, We're through -What you mean when you say that you better go find somebody new? He stood there and asked me why But all I could do was cry I'm sorry I hurt you, Leader of the Pack 18 volt: (snake hiss) 9 volt: I love him, I love him, I love him And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love From now until forever, forever, forever I will follow him (follow him), follow him wherever he may go There isn't an ocean too deep A mountain so high it can keep, keep me away Away from my love (I love him, I love him, I love him) I love him, I love him, I love him And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love From now until forever, forever, forever (At the seats) 5 volt: my son is so fantastic! He’s singing like a Angel 9 volt: On Johnny Angel (Johnny Angel) 'Cause I love him ('cause I love him) And I pray that someday he'll love me And together we will see how lovely heaven will be Johnny Angel (Johnny Angel) you're an angel to me Johnny Angel (Johnny Angel) you're an angel to me student: we love you 9 volt! 9 volt: Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh Birds all sing as if they knew Today's the day we'll say "I do" And we'll never be lonely anymore Because we're goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married Gee, I really love you And we're gonna get married Goin' to the chapel of love Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart Stop! In the name of love Before you break my heart Think it over Think it over I wanna be Bobby's girl I wanna be Bobby's girl That's the most important thing to me-ee And if I was Bobby's girl If I was Bobby's girl What a faithful, thankful girl I'd be Lollipop lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop Call my baby lollipop Tell you why His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie And when he does his shaky rockin' dance Man, I haven't got a chance I call him, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop 5 volt: really let em rip! 9 volt: Come on! You all know the words! joins in and dance 9 volt: Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together Brighter than a lucky penny When you're near the rain just disappears, dear And I feel so fine Just to know that you are mine My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows That's how this refrain goes Come on, join in everybody (Children joining in singing with 9 volt) Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way 'Cause you're in love You're in love And love is here to stay (Audience cheering wildly) 9 volt: Thank you! Thank you! I very much hope you'll buy my new record album, 9-Volt: Altogether More Fun. Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes